


asdaegrhegs

by ricknmortUK



Category: hasf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricknmortUK/pseuds/ricknmortUK





	asdaegrhegs

Yo listen up heres the story:  
SO- here I be, klutin, with my bros emma matt and paige. So were there, having a good ol time in the lower section and WHO do I see up the step?? My BOI henry, hes there lookin fine, I see the back of his head with his fresh trim (no longer a schlid!) and his big ol jewish nose. But sad thing is, he has his back to me. So idk were wondering about klute, and at one point I see him, we make eye contact but no smile. I think damn, that’s it, it’s a lost cause, brace urself to get REJECTED as per, get over him. So a lil while later im there, dancing, and hes kinda walking towards me, his friend in tail. He smiles, gives me a hug and we say hi. Then he says hes getting drinks as our hands linger in eachothers, his friend says sorry, bc that boi is bein a lil cockblock. So I carry on partaying, thinking “maybe he will message?? Probably not tho” then I see him with his lads a bit later looking like theyre leaving. And who pops up on my phone 30mins later? Its my BOI. And hes forward, he just goes in with “so whats the plan ?” good thing for him im equally as forward, and go “come back to mine after? Where r u”  
He goes “back at aidans” “getting toast” so im like fairs, not rlly sure why that’s relevant but chill. I cant remember exactly ewhat I reply but its something like “ill tell u when im leaving” he says “ok lemmie know” a couple of times? Cant remember exactly how it goes down, I say im getting subway. The conversation comes to a clear end but this dude pops up again with “oioi how was klute?” I say “yeah pretty good” “good tunes” “did you enjoy?” he says “ yeah, funny as usual” then, now this is where it gets weird and im still kinda questioning the motive behind this, he says “but” then “how were the guys in klute?” im stuck for a reply here, so I take a while, hes watching on the chat. I say “hm” “bog standard I guess lol” then I think he said “lol fairs” now at this point I rlly should have asked why but I decided to drop it. So, me and matt leave because we think paige and emma have left (turns out they hadn’t but eh who cares) and im waiting impatiently in subway. Matt asks about why I haven’t been shagging so much this term, I kinda lie and say its because im trying to slow down and up my standards, but really its because im so head over heels for henry. Matt gets his sub and we meet them as they come up the steps from klute, and matt (bless him) pays for a taxi home so I can get my dick appt as soon as poss. So I get back, run ahead and get ready (take a shit, body spray, brush teeth, u know the drill) and join the others in the lounge. I then message “im back” and hes like “at van mildert? X” and me, bein a sassly lil btich says “yeah lmao where else x” ithen ask “remember the way?” and he replies “that I do” then he said “heading over now” THEN, now this is also a lil weird, he messages sayint “right theres been a bit of a problem” my heart sinks, and I say “what” then he says “im here” -I then leave the unread message of “ive been (typo)” “assaulted” because by that point I meet him. I tell the others im off to meet henry, then walk down the stairs in my sheer top and black jeans, open the door and see him through the automatic doors, kinda looking out. He sees me straight away and walks in. his right hand is covered in mud, and he has mud on his brown coat and kinda lounge trousers. Hes in a different outfit to what he wore in the club. He says it was kinda banter but he got assaulted by some people from trevs, he knew two of them apparently. He said luckily he didn’t land on his bad knee. We head up to my room and he uses my towel and sink to clean himself up. This whole event takes place with the light near my window on, and the sink and bed lights off- I turn them off when hes done cleaning up. We walk around the corner, he hangs his coat on my chair and we take our shoes off, and get straight into it and start making out. As we are about to progress he says hes sorry for being forward (lol) but hes gonna take his trousers off so he doesn’t get my sheets diurty as theyre covered in mud. Hes wearing those posh boy boat shoes, socks and some actual nice black boxers for once instead of old man briefs. So we move to the bed, im on my back and hes on top, I start taking off my top and mention his palatinalps jumper is basic, he says “well wtf are u wearing”, its good, eases the tension a little. He grasps at my jeans and kinda gingerly/hesitantly tries to take them off, I help him, tactfully taking my socks off at the same time (love that technique). He takes off his palatinalps shirt. We make out some more, I massage his hard dick beneath his boxers, I feel the head of it pushing against the fabric. He kisses my neck and moves down- he leaves a trail of kisses up my thigh to my pussy, then begins eating me out whilst one finger is inside me, moving in and out. I sit back and sigh, looking down occasionally-he has his eyes closed, his nose over the ‘mound’. After a few mins I get a lil bored and horny for his dick so I fake building an orgasm, and even say im gonna cum. He takes the hint and ups the pace, I say to curl his finger which he does and tbf that actually feels pretty good. I “climax”, tensing my thighs to make it believable, then relax. After, he comes up to kiss me, I taste myself on his lips. I then whisper in a breathy voice “let me suck your dick”. He manoeuvres himself off the bed and pulls his boxers off, and I see his dick, in full sight in the light for the first time. Im kneeling towards the end of the bed whilst he lies/sits on it with his back against the wooden board, so im seeing it from beneath. Of course, hes circumcised so no foreskin. Its clean looking, and the head isn’t too mushroom like which is what I prefer. Its not that lengthy or girthy, kind of average. One ball hangs lower than the other. I notice the hair for the first time- he has a slight snail trail, and trimmed hair surrounding his dick. its nice, how I like it. His balls are hairy too as I find out later when I give one a lil succ.  
So anyway back to me giving him a bomb ass blowjob. Im feeling good, confident and not like im about to gag TOO easily. i get down there and my mouth is a bit dry as per usual, so I give it a lil lick up his length and take his head in my mouth, using my classic lips over the teeth, bobbing up and down with my hand combo. He has his fingers laced into my hair. I do that for a bit, but this boi is getting impatient, and like the second meet up, begins to throatfuck me. He has both of his hands on each side of my forehead, and forces my head down on his dick. this continues, I wrap my arms around his legs and keep going. I gag occaisionaly (and tbh I even lowkey throw up at one point but I don’t think he notices, I just soldier on) and have to come up to breathe now and then, using my hand to wank him as I do so- its getting sloppy at this point lol, im producing a LOT of saliva due to gagging. This continues, and I can tell hes getting close. He eventually cums as I jerk him off and I whisper “cum for me”, I see cum splurt onto his belly, and I gently put my mouth over the head to clean the rest up. It smells pretty strongly of cum, and tastes bitter but I don’t mind. I see his dick after, it has a bit of white mucus at the base from where he throatfucked me. I come up and he instantly goes in for a kiss- I like that, it means he doesn’t get funny about tasting his own cum so that’s good. Now I cant exactly temember the order of what happens next but I think (??)we passionately make out for a bit, then he goes down on me again for a second time, this time kissing and nipping my thigh as well he approaches my pussy. I see his soft dick, its kinda small, and it doesn’t hang enough to pass his balls- he must be a grower not a shower lol. I think he tries to jerk it a bit whilst eating me out to get hard again but its too soon. Now at this point im kinda done faking that shit so I kinda lay there and make noises for a bit but after about 3 mins I motion to bring him up and we make out some more. To be fair, this kissing part in the middle is actually one of my favourite bits, for once im making out without rushing or thinking about the next step in moving it forward, im just enjoying the moment. It feels passionate and intimate, like we both are equally just enjoying being with eachither in this moment.  
After a while of this, and realising it may take a lil bit longer for him to get hard again, I start to feel tired, so I manoeuvre him onto his side, me facing my shelves on the shelf end of the bed. I whisper “lets just rest for a bit” and he agrees- I snuggle up to him, my head resting on his arm that’s curled underneath me, his other arm over my side. My arms are beneath his torso and above. I give him a lil kiss on his chest, and he responds by leaning down and kissing me on my forehead. (love a good forehead kiss xo). We lie there for a bit, and I hear his breathing become slower and deeper. I move my head a bit and he is unresponsive- asleep. Now im too hyped by even being in the same room as him to sleep, so I kinda lay there and process whats happening. I feel my arm under his torso going a bit numb so I carefully remove that and put it on his thigh, which is on top of mine, with his other leg between my thighs. I try to look down at one point to get a view of his soft dick but to no avail. Then after about 15mins I see him stir, and we both go in to kiss eachother. His lips initially feel dry against mine due to sleeping, like a few of the times before. We make out and he manoeuvres me to be on top. As he does this, I catch a glimpse of him laying on his back and I see that his dick is hard again. I go on top and we make out for a bit, me grinding against him. At one point he kind of enters me, and I say should I get a condom. He asks “do you have any”, I give him a kind of incredulous look and say of course. I get up to get one, and warn him that these shitty thin feel boots ones do break easily but it should be fine (foreshadowing !!). I give it to him, he struggles to open it so I do it for him. I give it back to him and he puts it on, I don’t remember seeing that happenng for some reason. Now, this is where it goes vaguely downhill. Id had such a good time before this but idk the actual sex wasn’t amazing, at least for me anyway- not sure how he felt about it but he did cum so it mustn’t have been so bad! So I get on top, and im riding away- now, im a bit self conscious about cowgirling because I just feel like im a bit shit at it?? Like I feel like the rhythm and penetration is never that great, like I feel like the angle just doesn’t do much for the guy but hey he seemed to like it, and im a giver not a taker. So I carry on for a bit, then I say to get up and go to the side because I wanted to fuck sideways on my bed, that shit always works well especially for slightly less endowed guys like him, who always slip out of me when im on top simply because they just don’t have the length. But sadly he doesn’t really understand what im saying and gets on top, and says “this was just a ploy to get me on top” so he must not like missionary so much then? Idk I kinda like it, it doesn’t last long tho as he makes me go on top again. I say “so this is your favourite position then huh?” but I don’t think he hears? Idk he doesn’t respond. So I carry on riding, and end up grabbing the shelf for support and balance. And what fucking happens?? It breaks. So im there multitasking- riding his dick and trying to make sure this heavy ass shelf doesn’t fall on his head. All the while hes beneath me, eyes closed, making faces which are indicating that hes close. He slips out at one point and give a frustrated moan/sigh, luckily im v wet at this point so I can easily slip it back in. now at this point im getting sick of holding this fucking shelf up, so I go to dump it and everything on it beside my bed, so I quickly hop off. What I didn’t realise is that hed actually just cum?? He doesn’t make it obvious or announce when hes going to (which he rlly should do when im giving a bj), so I came back fully prepared to hop on his dick again, and notice its shrinking in size. I look at it and notice the condoms split, and take it off. Now remember hes just cum so he winces and twitches as I take it off- I forgot hed still be v oversensitive. When I notice and tell him, I can see both of our hearts sinking. I lay beside him and ask if he came. He hesitates and says yes. We stay quiet again until he says about the morning after pill, and asks how much would it cost. We discuss this for a bit, he jokes that hed disappear in south Africa If I come back in 6 months and say im pregnant (lol I don’t blame him). He then goes up to get changed, and we discuss why he doesn’t stay the night- he says he doesn’t like to because he feels like he outstays his welcome, and the bed is too small for him- hes a tall boi so his feet hang off the end and he just doesn’t end up having a good nights sleep which is fairs. He asks to piss in my sink, then as he gets dressed we talk about taking coke/ket, his time in Edinburgh and how he felt like bnoc, the white tie ball, his busy day tomorrow giving his rented clothes back and actually turning up to his seminars- this dumbass is on a second warning lmao. Talked a bit about fashion show too, jenny leiberman, how he had to pay £50 for morning after pill in south Africa etc. when hes done, he gets up and gets dressed. Im sitting there kinda hunched under the covers as were talking. He says im gonna need to get my shelf fixed and says about how ur gonna explain it, I just say I was getting SO into it- he laughs and says “that’s funny”. he comes over and kisses me goodbye, says sleep well, and leaves. Now im too hyped over this whole experience to sleep so I lay there for a long while just trying to calm myself down so I can sleep. I feel my pussy and that shit is WET, this boi fully creampied me. Theres also a lot around my clit area which is odd. I sniff my fingers and it is definitely cum. As per, my pussy is slightly sore and when I finger it a bit idk it feels different inside? Weird. Anyway, I literally turn up to my 9am on zero hours sleep, and that’s basically how it went down! The end xoxo  
What I hope to do to my boi next/in future-  
Whip the vibrator out and get him to use in on me whilst eating me out – CHECK!!  
Do anal?? Could use vibrator as warm up- this ones a long shot tbh BUT I could bring it into the convo that ive done it previously and kinda test the waters (TOPIC BROUGHT UP)  
Give him a standing up bj- I wanna be the first to go down on him for once plus then I could maybe receive a proper facial which I LOVE -DONE ITTTTT (well, I swallowed it all and he eat me out first but it kinda counts)  
Get him to actually stay round?? Then he would 100% be getting morning sex/a morning bj- tell him this!!  
I wanna go round his for once- might bring that up, saying its ur turn to host and isn’t he tired of doing the walk of shame, make it clear that I wont stay the night  
I did try this last time but I DO wanna be fucked sideways on my bed by him, I just wanna see his dick sliding in and out of me and his face as he does it is that too much to askkkk I might rub my clit as he does it or use the vibrator and actually climax for once -FUCKIN DONE IT THANK U NEXT  
Also I want to be creampied by him (I mean that’s already happened, but intentionally this time)- need the pill or coil or something- to sort out next term-ALMOST  
Maybe he could take my 69 virginity??  
Honestly a good spooning sesh too would also be ideal, along w a gentle makeout sesh and body kisses, more forehead kisses too plz  
I do wanna give him some bomb ass head and swallow ALL of his cum too at one point, I wanna kiss trails down his body to his dick too, maybe give him some more neck kisses UPDATE- FUCKING DONE IT BITCH  
Also, not rlly sure how to go about this but I want him to give me a hickey and leave a mark oh and maybe choke and spank me?? Like he can just let loose and use me all he wants, picking me up, being dominant, throatfucking etc (although he alreadt does that- maybe he does have a dominant streak??)- then after we climax we could do gentle kisses now THAT would be ideal  
Doggy again too maybe? I wanna HEAR that clap clap sound boiii CHECK  
Need to pick up that good chat again too- maybe think of topics, questions to ask?  
DEFO need to bring up making this into a more consistent fwb situation, but make it VERY CLEAR that its casual, no strings attached etc, don’t wanna scare him off (then I can just tempt him round into making him my bf without looking too forward!) – DONE THIS SHIT !!  
When im about to climax (or fake climax) I need to say shit like ‘im close’ or ‘don’t stop’ (EDIT- DONE THIS !!) also could say ‘pull my hair’ or ‘choke me’, then when he inevitably does it say ‘yeah I like it rough’ also when were about to fuck say ‘how do you want me’ so he decides position  
Also when hes getting ready to leave, put some damn pyjamas on too hun -CHECK  
The SECOND encounter (aka the one I spend all of xmas hols daydreaming about)-  
So lemme set the scene- typical Wednesday night, ya gal is at Lloyds as per. So we queue as normal, and I check snapmaps and notice henry is in Lloyds too- now I wasn’t getting my hopes up BUT I was planning to at least find him (which I did!). so, we get in then after going to the loo etc me Hannah and someone else? I think it was iz, we walk into the smoking area. Now, I haven’t hooked up with henry for a more than a month at this point, and have only fucked him once (well, technically twice if were counting rounds 😉) but yeah you get the gist, I was basically over him at this point, just a bit lingered and boy that was about to change. So im in the right side of smoking area and who do I see standing with a mate near the window/wall smoking? Hennerz. I glance at him a few times but we don’t make eye contact, idk if he sees me or not. So I turn around back to iz and Hannah, iz goes inside but I stay outside with Hannah for a bit. I then turn around and notice hes gone! I ask if Hannah wants to go in but she says shed rather stay outside for a bit so I say im gonna go back inside. I do, now I may have gone to the loo first then met ppl I cant remember, but I think i went back out and saw either my floor or floor 2 deeper into the crowd, and make my way over but also keeping an eye out for henry. Yet, even with me keeping an eye out he still surprises me as I bump into him en route. Hes taller than I remember, and I smile at him and say hi. He says hi and tbh that’s where the convo ends- he leans down and we start making out in the club. He tastes strongly of smoke from the cigarette he had just smoked. Now, I don’t want this to go downhill so I pull back and ask “shall we get out of here?” he says yes and asks if I have a coat. Luckily I don’t- I have my chequered shirt tied around my waist so I just pull that off and put it on. On my way out I bump into lowri and hug her goodbye and say im off with a wink. He also bumps into this Asian friend and says hes off. We leave holding hands, and again he does that thing where he like bends his arm so it makes it kinda uncomfortable for me? Idk. But anyway its fucking freezing and my hands are getting cold. I mention it and he asks if I have any pockets and I say I don’t. im wearing my jeans with no pockets (I think?) my white striped t shirt and of course the chequered shirt, with my black and white primark shoes. As we walk back, he says “hey we talked for a bit didn’t we?” I say yeah- I didn’t really know how to answer that tbh. He then says I was v forward and drunk in wiff waff when I KNOW I only asked if he wanted to get a drink- he may have misheard me? Idk, I should’ve clarified that tbh, im annoyed at myself on that one. I just say I don’t wanna know bc its too embarrassing and he said it happens to us all. We discuss past get withs, I say how I was majorly sharked by a 4th year, and how I got with a someone my friend had also got with and how shed got pissed off at me when I thought she had no attachment I said sorry for going on about past get withs and he said its fine, he doesn’t care. He said there was a friend of his who had a crush on him which he had no attraction for, and he was getting with someone (her friend?) in players, and they didn’t realise she was there so they had to kinda be sneaky about it. So we go through the car park like last time, dip under the gate and get back to mine. Now, the reason I bumped into him was because he was heading to the loo, so he needed a piss. I told him where the toilet was and waited outside my room for him. I remember thinking at this moment, “ill remember this moment, this is a crucial time- im litereally just about to fuck henry again!”. He walked back and I opened the door. I had already opened it before and had just turned the sink light on in preparation- we walked through, I looked down and took my shoes off. Then, to my mild annoyance he then said “lets turn these lights off” and plunges us into darkness. Now I cant really see what im doing, but he walks back, takes his shoes of and gets on the bed. I go to join him and kinda accidentally just put my hand on his face trying to find him (lol). We kinda laugh it off and go straight into a kiss. We then manoeuvre ourselves so were both on our sides facing eachother. I have my striped t shirt on which he pulls off, his top (I cant rmember the design) comes off too. I remember trying to take his belt off with a bit of difficulty- he was undoing the buttons on my jeans at the same time. His belt is on the first hole, and once I undo it he helps and pulls them down whilst I pull down mine. His hard dick is out through the hole in his baggy old man boxers (lol), and he pulls them off completely. Now were both naked (I may still have my socks on) and we lay side by side wanking eachother off basically. Hes fingering me and im jerking him, and honestly I feel like I need some lube for him or something bc hes circumcised, but I carry on like I would a normal dick. looking back I probably should’ve spat on it or gone down then or something. Then he goes down on me and eats me out for a bit, again for improvement I should’ve faked enjoyment more or faked climax or something. Instead I do the ol lie and sigh, then after like 5 mins I bend over him and say “your turn”. Hes laying/sitting with his back agains the boards kinda of in the middle/end of the bed. I kneel beside the bed and do my classic lick up the side, then take the whole dick in my mouth. There is no smell to it unlike the 3rd time. So im there in my comfort zone, kinda just working around the head with my hand jerking the rest of the length but APPARENTLY that’s not enough for him. His hands are already threaded through my hair, and the hand on top of my head pushes down, forcing me to deepthroat him. Now my gag reflex is NOT cooperating with me today and tbh im not enjoying it and I have to keep coming off and jerking him instead. I apologise and say im too drunk and he says its fine, its hard to do anyway. I carry on for a lil bit longer (I think?) and he says “do you want me to cum now or should we get a condom?” I said ill get a condom, and get one from my going out bag. From what I remember, he struggles to open it, so I say to give it here and open it, giving the opened pack back to him for him to put it on. (I should rlly start getting experience on putting one on myself). So he puts it on and I guess we make out for a bit, I go on my back and we do missionary for a bit. After like 1 min he says “get on all fours” so I take that as doggy and get on my hands and knees with my bum on the side edge of the bed. he walks around and presses his hard dick against me- I help him enter. So we do doggy, as hes thrusting it makes a dull clapping sound which im v into. Hes leaning over as he does it with one hand in my hair and one on my side (?). after a few mins the thrusting slows, and he finishes. He asks where my bin is and he goes to put the now filled condom in the bin. Second round is missionary I think?  
Another encounter that couldve led into something but sadly didn’t-  
I was outside the loos in the swan, waiting for matt ivan and wander to come out. I could hear them in there. We had just gotten there after getting money out, I had rushed home from the library. So I was standing there, and had just gotten my phone out when I hear someone coming from the stairs. I look up and lock eyes with (you guessed it) -henry. Hes wearing a jean jacket with the red jacket underneath and a maroon t shirt. He instantly smiles, stretches his right arm out for a hug and goes ‘oh hey hemmy’. I say hi as we hug and ask how he is. He smells of smoke. He says ‘yeah good, you?’ I say ‘yeah good how was your easter?’ and hes again like ‘yeah it was good, you?’ and Im like ‘yeah it was alright’. Im starting to realise at this point that I think hes a lil off his face? Idk he seems a lil drunk to me, kinda swaying and tbh it is surprising for him to be that non awkward and forward. Now at this point matt comes through with ivan and wander and I turn to them snd is like ‘oh hey matt’ indicating for him to kinda wait a sec but he says ‘hey hemmy, ill see you at the bar’ henry then turns to matt and says the bar is closed, matts like ‘oh damn rlly’ then the boys walk off leaving me and henry again. He then asks ‘what are you doing later?’ and for some reason im like ‘nothing much’ then I remember klute and im like ‘oh wait im going to klute, how about you?’ and he says ‘yeah probably klute too, with the boys’. I don’t wanna keep him too long so I then say ‘see you soon’ and he says ‘see you’. Our arms kinda touch and we part ways. 

UPDATE- the successful booty call the following Wednesday  
NOTE- hes not who you’ve built him up to be in your head. Hes fucked 13 girls here, hes a druggie and hes almost got kicked out of uni TWICE. He smokes, always at the pub and doing laddy shit, and is in general a bit of a dickhead. I came away from this experience with a VERY different viewpoint of him, he is DEFO not worth chasing for a relationship and I hope you remember this in future and do go back into your daydreaming ways.  
So here I be with the lads in the library. Id been kinda debating if I should bite the bullet and do it for a fucking while, and to be fair when I did see him on Sunday I did kinda make a promise to myself to hit him up on the Wednesday. So I hit him up with ‘hey what are you up to tonight?’. He responds like 5 mins later with ‘not going out sadly’ ‘wby?’ I say ‘was going lloyds but we decided it was gonna be too dead’ ‘so im in the billy b rn’ ‘.. probs gonna head back at about 11-11.30 if u wanna meet?’ he takes about 10 mins this time to reply, and replies with ‘ooo that sounds calm’ ‘lemmie know’ I say ‘will do xo’ so then im just sat there stupidly grinning to myself because im finna get some DICK, so I cant really work after that. I leave at like 11 to get my room ready, put on some nice underwear, change, get clean etc. I then message ‘im back x’ at like 11.30. he responds after like 5 mins with something like ‘lol cool’ ‘ill head over in a sec’. then after a bit hes like ‘basically here now x’. I walk down in my brown fluffy top and loose black trousers with socks and sliders to meet him. Hes in a (plain?) black hoodie, black joggers with some logo (harrow?) on and with a gilet on top. He smiles and comes in for a hug and asks how ive been, I say im good, and that I was at the library but my friends were saying they were gonna stay until 2.30 and I just wasn’t about that. I ask what hes been up to and he said he just had some pints at the bar. We walk up the stairs and I see a couple of people on the corridor eating a takeaway and kinda mention under my breath that that’s a bit of a walk of shame, but they don’t notice and I don’t think henry hears. so we come through, small talk ensues about what I did in the holidays, I said I went on holiday twice, once to paris and one with family to either to Norfolk or Northumberland, I get mixed up. he says Northumberland is up north near here so it mustn’t be that. Its kinda awkward but flirty small talk and we end up like lying sideways talking on the bed for a bit. We talk about what he got up to, said he worked (details further down) I say about past jobs and how I need to find work in the summer. Cant remember how it happens but I manage to manoeuvre myself on top and start making out but its kinda awkward and uncomfortable, I get hot and take my top off, he takes his black jumper off and I go in for a kiss again. he ends up manoeuvring me so hes on top, I can feel his boner through his joggers as hes grinding on me. We’re still making out, and he takes his beige fugitives rift polo top off. He leans back and pulls my loose black trousers and black pants off, and I help by taking my socks off. He then proceeds to go down on me, ive still got my bra on. Hes kinda half off the bed at a different angle to usual. He starts off with just tongue then puts a finger in, and guided by my moans he starts thrusting it in and out. I say put another finger in and he does and continues to eat me out. He then looks up and we keep eye contact as he fingers me, and he goes back in with his tongue again. Im then like ‘oh I have an idea’ he first looks up kinda shocked and is like ‘what?’ and I go and get the vibrator and say ‘use this on me’. He first attempts to swirl it around my clit, then I say to put it in me. He does, and then eats me out at the same time. I pretend to cum a couple of times. He comes up and we kiss, me tasting myself on his lips again. He stands up and takes his black joggers and old man chequered boxers off, and is like ‘should I get a condom’ and proceeds to try and get one out of his wallet, standing near my corner shelves. I see his dick in the light again, ngl its smaller than I remember but idk it’s a pretty dick, and hes got a lil bit of chub around his belly but its kinda cute. We make out again standing up and I go down on him. I kiss his neck and get on my knees, and see the head of his dick bobbing in my face. It smells a lil bit, just of dick tbh, and I lick along its length then take the head in my mouth, bob up and down then try to go deeper. I look up at some points and see him looking down at me. He gathers my hair in his hands and keeps pushing my head, forcing me to deepthroat as per. I gag quite a bit, and at one point I kinda burp-gag, but tbf it does lube up his dick pretty well when u gag. After I gag at one point I jerk him off as I kinda suck his balls a bit, then go back to deepthroating. I use the thumb trick in my left hand and it actually works?? I manage it a bit better, and carry on until I feel his dick pulsing as im held still in the deepthroat position, and then feel slight feel and taste of cum as it hits the back of my throat. I throat up and down the dick again, then gently run my mouth over the head as I swallow his load. A string of spit/cum is still attached from my mouth to his dick when I remove my mouth and look up. he says ‘youre very good at that’ and I smile and say ‘I try’. And damn either I mustve been fucking brilliant or he has no stamina (probs the latter) but that boi did not last long AT ALL. (and that was it sex-wise, we just chatted for like an hour after) so after this I stand back up and we make out some more on the bed, me on my back/side? Its kinda slow and gentle but its got this undertone that we both kinda know that he came too fast and were both not exactly sure how to carry on from here. Our legs kinda awkwardly intertwine for a bit and we kinda stop. At one point I feel his wet dick on my thigh, and we end up lying on our backs side by side and start chatting. His dick is now obviously soft and kinda flipped up so I can see the underside. The head is kinda small with a lil pink line down it from the slit, his balls are kinda saggy and hairy.  
Cba to write much more so heres a summary of what we talked about (not necessarily in order)-  
When we were lying down sideways on the bed at the start we talked about his hols, he said he worked as a tutor and got payed like £25 an hour?? Said it was so easy, just set them a question and read the guardian for an hour whilst theyre working on it. He said later he made about a grand over easter. I said about my old work, worked as a waitress for weddings in a hotel, scary waitressing the bride and groom, that gyppo wedding and picking sweets off the floor, 13 hour shifts. He said he did like 18hr shifts at his friends restaurant, could earn like £100 cash. Later? I say about my old boss, how he was funny but also a good manager, how we got drunk with him etc. also about main boss jean and how she was like a mother figure. He says he didn’t have one manager, they always changed. At one point they got put into groups and he didn’t so he spent the whole time milling about doing nothing and still getting payed. Talked about his knee, how he fell and cut it and it swelled up and got rlly infected. Said he spent about £150 on taxis last term due to being on crutches, having going to hospital etc, also said how the dinnerladies were rlly helpful and helped with his tray. said his legs and back were sore due to going on a 15k run that morning, said the route. I run my fingers over the scar on his knee at one point, and I notice that hes wearing odd socks. Talked about opinions on different clubs, how he said Wednesday players was way better than Lloyds, and that Lloyds is dead, loft is for second years, klute he goes to with his darts team c boys from jobo. Said why I didn’t go klute on sun, he said just pay for them and I said I tried. Talked about how his mate was so coked out he was shaking as he gave them his ID, decided to be a good mate and not abandon and just go somewhere else. Both agreed jimmys is shit. Said I went players in first term, less in second, he got confused with terms? Bit of awkward tension for a bit with that but cant remember. Said about his stamina sexually, said its because he went for a run earlier, I disagreed and said I mustn’t be because It takes me longer to cum when im tired, I also make a joke about it being down to my good bj skills. He mulls over it for a minute. He says im lazy due to having a vibrator and we both say that we all have needs. I ask if he can go for round 2 and he says he cant because of the weather?? What a weirdo lol, he says he can normally go for like 10 rounds which I think is complete bullshit but yah ok. I say its easier for girls when it comes to sex, and I can also be lazy during sex because I can just lay there and he enthusiastically agrees lol. He says about me booty calling him and I say ‘well I was just there in the library and rlly wanted a shag’ and he says ‘well we didn’t rlly shag’ and I was like well that’s not my fault is it. We talk about past experiences, I say about the table experience- he says if hed caught his friend in that position him and his mates would get the camera out and start filming, I say it wouldn’t be fair on the girl and he agrees, and says they could blur her out or something. I say about getting caught by the gf, walking back from viaduct, getting lost in marys, he could strongly relate to the maze that is marys college lol. When we talked about my vibrator he made a joke that he had a huge black dildo and i kinda sat up and looked at him incredulously, he said ‘it’s a joke’ and I was like ‘well you never know’- he went on to say hes never done any of that kind of stuff and I said id done a bit, I told him that id done anal with this guy. He asked ‘how was it?’ and I said painful at first but it got better. We later talk about it again and I say hes a bit of a bnoc, and that I didn’t say to anyone but he did so now everyone knows and I still get baited out on it to this day. He says that its funny, but most of the time he stays kinda quiet as if hes mulling it over, maybe thinking about bringing up the idea that we could do anal together? Idk. He asked also what my bodycount was since coming to uni, and im like ‘ahh no I don’t wanna sayyy, whats yours first?’ he kinda counts on his fingers and says 13. I say 12. It gets quiet and the mood is just like ‘eh, fair enough, that’s uni life for u’ OH and I also found out that hes a huge dickhead and a bit of a homophobe?? But the good thing is I am too lol so that’s fine. I say about how my liberal friend got rlly pissed off at me when I drunkenly said that being transgender is a mental illness, and he enthusiastically agreed with me, saying he thinks it is too and that he hates liberal people. He also says how this girl he shagged at the start of first term (who then got back with her bf back home) and this gay dude tried to get him kicked out and I was like wtf bc for a sec I thought he raped her or some shit but he quickly said ‘nono not like that’, although at first he thought it was the girl who tried, which he said was fair giving the situation but it turns out it was the gay guy. You could tell he rlly doesn’t like this dude, doing rlly camp impressions of him, and apparently the gay dude went up to him in the wiffwaff smoking area and beefed with him, but henry was the better man and just put his cig on the ground and walked away bc if he retaliated he defo would be kicked out for some hate crime or some shit. He also says the girls on his course hate him and wont share notes with him, I said that’s probs bc he doesn’t try and just wants to scrounge. At one point he asks ‘whos the guy for your group then’ and I say about jack, and point to a photo of him on my wall with my foot, and also show the photo of him with a sausage, he laughs. Also says about fighting, saying he loves a fight and that he and his mate went searching for one, his friend got into a fight outside pizza king (?) with some random dude but theyre friends with ‘the boss’ from there so he called the police on the other guy who ran off when it was rlly his mate who started it. Also says he likes boxing, saying theres nothing like getting punched in the face by some 5”5 italian dude, rlly gives u a wake up call. I say I wouldn’t be into it and would be scared about getting a broken/deformed nose, and he said he wouldn’t care then in an American accent said ‘you could just get surgery’ I also said that it’s a guy thing and hes like oh yeah for sure, and said he saw a girl on tinder who was into boxing and that was a strong no. went on to say he doesn’t use tinder seriously and I agreed, he said about his friend at oxford uni who uses tinder and bumble seriously and actually gets tons of shags from it, and that he should start doing that but doesn’t have the confidence. But he said that he always takes them to the turf and wonders why because he would bump into so many people there. Then goes on to talk about he was at that Chinese buffet place with his friend and saw his friend who was on a date with this guy, questioned why the fuck you would take a date there, and said he must have no mates bc he invited her to a ball coming up. He also says he wants to go into the army for like 5 years after uni to be an officer or something, and hes applying to get his degree (partially?) payed for by the army. Say about polo, he asks if who I know from there, I give him a lil list of names. I say about how its better because I already know how to ride, and how I kinda wanna work at a yard over summer. He says at competition yards etc its literally all male and all the girls are slags from what hes heard. Said how he almost got kicked out of uni again for bringing in traffic cones and just doing laddy shit, got him to pack his stuff and move to the outhouse and said theres little chance of you staying because they see no improvement but he appealed and was able to stay. I asked if his parents found out and he said no, and if they did he wouldn’t be allowed back home. Says how he prefers just going out with the boys, and how girls cant handle drink and does a girly impression of how they say ‘we have to care for her’ when one starts throwing up and how they make a drama of it all. I say well if you were in that position you would want someone to care for you too and he backed down and agreed with me. At one point I see a dark mark on his chest and wipe it off with my finger- I smell it and its chocolate. He laughs and I can tell hes lowkey embarrassed, and says ‘wonder how that got there, im a messy eater’ but then says he was eating a cookie and his friend shoved it into him as a joke. I say earlier my friend threw my brownie into my ketchup at dinner and he found that pretty funny for some reason.  
QUICK LIL UPDATE-  
So basically I was in jimmys on Friday, its been about a week since he turned down my booty call due to revision. I haven’t checked my phone in a while but when I do in the smoking area theres a message sent from him about 10mins ago. It says ‘hey how are you doing’ then on a new line a question mark I respond with ‘good good 😊’ ‘just caring for my drunk friend’ ‘will probably be back soon?’ then he takes a while to answer and says something like ‘actually im too drunk soz’ so I respond with ‘k’ and he still hasn’t opened the message 11hrs later!! So that’s fun. On snapmaps it showed he was in a house in the viaduct when he messaged, then later on the other side of aidans so he obvs went back to his room.  
Another rogue encounter-  
Btw, its now Monday and he STILL hasn’t opened my message from jimmys on Friday the week before. Anyway, it was about 11am and I was walking home from my lil explore/thought processing walk because I thought hed fucked someone from van mildert due to snapmaps. But yeah ANYWAY I see him walking down the hill just down from aidans steps. We make eye contact and recognise eachother, I take my headphones out and he does too and he goes in for a hug. He asks how I am and then proceeds to say hes so tired already, had a mad one last night and now hes en route to pick up gospel tickets from the three bridges. I ask why so early if hes tired and he said he can only collect them from 11-1pm. He asks how ive been and if my exams have finished, and I said yeah they finished thurs, he asks what ive been doing since then and I said just going out etc. he asks what im doing in the coming weeks and I say I have cruise to views today with wiffwaff after, he asks if that’s the opaque one and I say no, just ‘cruise to views’ and hes like oh yeah. I also say ive got a polo social at players this Wednesday then another polo social the Wednesday after. He says hes just going out and getting fucked (probably literally ☹) too, I say yeah im just gonna go out loads and enjoy these last 3-4 weeks. Hes like ‘nice same’ and I say Ill see you and he says ‘yeah see you later’ and we go on our way. The mood was pretty chill, not awkward so that’s nice.  
UPDATE- failed booty call ☹ but feeling pretty ok about it?  
So it’s Thursday now, same week as the rogue encounter. I messaged at like 10.45 after seeing he was at the three bridges saying ‘hey what are you up to’. (also still had the unread ‘K’ message on there). He then didn’t go on snapchat for like 25mins until as soon as he was active he responded with ‘in jimmys’ ‘gettin ufked’ so obviously hes too drunk. Its been like 30 mins and I haven’t opened the message, idk how to respond? Here are some potential options:  
-respond with ‘bit rogue going out on a Thursday’ then leave it there or add ‘fair enough’ or if im feeling extra desperate put ‘well hmu whenever’ or something  
-could just do what he does and literally not open the message until the morning or leave it for a day or two, then just air it  
-could just open it now and leave it?- NOTE, this I what I ended up doing  
UPDATE-  
So I had that blue square from him on snapchat due to me opening it and not replying, this stayed like that until Monday. On the Sunday I saw him at the aidans beer festival, we didn’t end up saying hi to eachother, at one point we passed eachother and we smiled a eachother. Then apparently he kept glancing at me, I kept glancing at him, it was kinda awkward idk but he was with all his aidans mates and I was just with Vicky so idk I couldn’t rlly say anything. Also I kept having eye contact with tom ingrams? Idk if he knows that I shag henry or not. But yeah anyway, the next day aka the Monday, Im at the ball, he messaged at like 1am saying ‘first of all wuu2’ then ‘second of all if you ai t free…’ like WTF does that mean?? Was he meant to say ‘aint’? and if so why add that second sentence?? I saw the message at like 1.20 ish, it was sent like 25mins ago. I don’t know how the fuck to respond and need to process so I try and find a loo to go and have a minute but people have thrown up everywhere in them. So I wait like another 25 minutes and respond at 1.42 am with ‘cant sorry’ ‘at summer ball’ ‘I’m Free tomorrow?’. And yeah its now Wednesday and he still hasn’t opened the message so that’s fun.  
Yet another update- lets set the scene: its now Friday, he still hasn’t opened the message. Ive been at klute and im now 3rd wheeling Vicky and owen. Its like 1.40am and hes been going on snapchat at jobo throughout the eve, and posted on his snapchat a selfie with some other guy in bow ties (which he deleted like 5 mins later? Idk). So I double message basically as he still hasn’t read the original (buzz buzz bitch !!) saying ‘what u up to rn… ?’ and he replies pretty immediately with ‘just chilling in jobo’ ‘wbu?’ I say ‘getting subway’ and seconds later hes like ‘oh fairs’ as im typing ‘have to hand in this frep application on palace green at like 2am’ ‘will let u know when im back at mildert?’ and he says ‘oh calm’ ‘yeah sure’ then a few secs later he types again saying ‘acc hold on’ ‘trying to look after my mate, shall see how hes improving’ then im like ‘ok’ ‘let me know’. Now he doesn’t go online again until 25mins later, where hes still in jobo but within 200m and listening to music?? Still doesn’t open my message and doesn’t go online then until the next morning, and actually opens my message from the night before for once at like 11am. So yeah ://  
Yet another update- ALSO fucking remember that as soon as you start talking, fucking etc… its not as special and amazing as you big it up to be?? Like the obsessing is unnecessary like pls stop hun and get over him  
So its Saturday now so like a week after I hit him up, we briefly walk past eachother when im going back from rounders with liv but we don’t say hi. So now its like 5.25pm and im at dinner, kinda feeling sorry for myself, then I look at my phone and my heart skips a beat as I see his name pop up. now im kinda half way through eating so I finish my dinner and leave early, saying to the others that I need to call my dad. I get to my room and see that hed messages me saying ‘when are u leaving?’ I say ‘staying a night in my new house then getting the train back on the 2nd’ ‘you?’ he says ‘aye leaving Monday morning’ ‘everyones nearly gone’ im like ‘ikr’ ‘the hall is so empty at dinner lol’ he says ‘yeah its so weird’ ‘got back from tour and everyones dipped out’ I reply with ‘oh yeah how was tour?’ ‘so so so jokes’ ’mental’ ‘had the worst role’ ‘but smashed it’ ‘basically a club legend now’ I respond with ‘lol ur so humble’ ‘what role?’ ‘fu’ ‘full or empty’ ‘basically had to down every drink’ I respond ‘that sounds awful’ ‘had to do a tequila shot yesterday and had to do it in two mouthfuls because im so shit’ ‘bit tragic rlly’ then he be like ‘agaga’ (wtf??) ‘that’s funny’ ‘I had to chop gravy (again, wtf), pints at 11am etc’ ’some of them were truly horrific’ ‘what was that for?’ me: ‘yeah that does not sound nice at all’ ‘my friend just bought a round and was making me down shots’ ‘that jimmys £10 card limit gets u fucked, makes u buy more drinks’ he says ‘haha so so true’ ‘nearly headed out last night but tbh really cba, still so knackered’ I say ‘yeah that’s fair tbh’ ‘you didn’t miss much, I mean jimmys was just sweaty and gross as per’ ‘I almost didn’t go either actually’ ‘was at a hot tub party beforehand weirdly enough’ he says ‘lol that’s cool’ ‘howd u wangle that one’ I say ‘she lives locally so we got taxis to hers, then went back after, quickly got changed then back out’ ‘bit of a mad one’ then he says ‘that’s quality’ ‘tempted to get one next year’ ‘but nah’ ‘could get disgusting’ then im like ‘lol how tf could u get one in a student house’ ‘but yeah it needs to be cleaned and stuff, we spilt a lot of drink in there’ then he says ‘ive seen it done’ ‘but sadly its not going to happen’ ‘don’t quite have the cash to spash on that’ I say ‘summer job wouldn’t quite cover it? Fair enough’ then he says ‘wouldn’t quite’ ‘havent lined up all my workings just yet’ ‘though tbh my eastr holiday job earned anough lol’ then I say ‘yeah I swear u said u earned like a grand or something’ ‘I need a job like that lol’ ‘yeah it was something along those lines’ ‘hehe’ ‘right then heres the killer question’ ‘what are you doing later?’ I say ‘lool I was wondering when you were gonna jump in with that’ ‘lucky for u not much’ ‘I think you should say lucky for you’ ‘jheezus’ ‘presumption’ I say ‘can I remind you of who messaged in the first place?’ ‘maybe lucky for both of us then how bout that’ then he says ‘fair fair fair’ ‘good show good show’ then I say ‘but’ ‘maybe you should host for once?’ ‘my room is a tip’ ‘midway through packing’ I say ‘I don’t care about that’ ‘I mean so is my room id have to tidy up lol’ then this BITCH says ‘hahaha’ ‘jokes’ ‘your bed is bigger as well’ so I say ‘so you hit me up and invite yourself round lol’ ‘the audacity’ ‘fiine’ ‘what time?’ he says ‘what time do you want?’ ‘im with my mates and one of their dads’ I say ‘lol why is his dad there’ ‘whenever suits you, im just chilling in my room’ he says ‘noice noice’ ‘ill let you know’ then I say ‘okey dokey’ ok so that was at like what 9pm now? So im there in my room, waiting with anticipation. It gets to around 10 (?) and I was about to message him myself when he pops up saying ‘you still up?’ and im like ‘yh’ ‘could meet now?’ he says ‘yeah gimme 5’ and im like ‘ok’ then a bit later hes like ‘2 mins away’ and I give the thumbs up emoji, then he says ‘outside now lol’  
Ok so heres where the real fun starts. I walk down the stairs in my loose black flares again, white bra and pants, black socks and sliders and my grey turtleneck tshirt thing. I have rings and hoops on, bit of makeup, lookin cute. Anyway im a bit apprehensive. When he first messages in the dining hall I leave early to my room and kinda cry for a bit, knowing that I shouldn’t do this because it will just hurt me more because ive caught feelings. Anyway as the snapchat convo continues, I brighten up, so by the time I go to meet him im pretty happy, just a lil nervous lol. So I see him outside of the slidy doors, we smile at eachother and we kinda half hug and say hi. As we walk up the stairs we try to keep the convo flowing, kinda small talk, I ask what hes been up to today, he says he was playing cricket and im like ‘oh yeah I did rounders earlier’ and hes all like rounders isn’t a proper game, cricket is better, is said its basically the same except u run in a circle instead of back and forth and hes like true true, also said theyre phasing it out of schools which is sad, said rounders was chill, have fun and put some tunes on and hes like nah its all about the competition. We walk into my room and its pretty flirty and apprehensive, we talk for quite a bit before it starts getting non pg lol. I talk about Cambridge ball, he talks loads about his rugby tour. He points out that I still have my wristband on and said he bets I wont cut it off, I get my scissors and try but I say id struggle bc its with my left hand and offer for him to do it. He said ‘are you sure’ and im like yeah go for it, so he cuts it off. He says wtf are these scissors and im like ik theyre like primary school ones, I got them from dunelm and hes like lol I had no idea u could get that shit from there. (this stuff is not in order btw) at one point he points out my supreme chopsticks and is impressed, and im like ‘are u into ssupreme then’ and hes like nah not rlly. I explain and say my brother is, hes like ‘oh hes a bit of a hypebeast then’ and im like yeah he resells shit, he got it for my bday as a bit of a joke bc I wanted something ridiculous from supreme, and that my bro got a shovel and yoga matt and all kinda shit. He says it needs to stay intact doesn’t it, and I should sell it after I say its worth about £80, but im like nah it has sentimental value. Before it starts off, were sitting on the edge of my bed near the end and talking about our degrees a bit, he says he only found out when his results are out (26th June) the other day and got a lil bit nervous. We flirty joke, he says my degree is shit and im like nahh history is wayy worse. He then talks about hes not drinking pints for 100 days, and he looked ridiculous at aidans bar when he wanted a gin with soda water instead of beer, as he normally asks for ‘the usual’ and he knows the barman, and the barman was v surprised lol. I asked why hes doing it and he said he wants to tone up and get more in shape over summer, and im like ‘what to get a six pack’ and hes like yeahh lol. Im like im not gonna bother with that shit and he asks why and im just like nah I cant be assed. The convo kinda fades in a way that its obvious that were about to do shit and I lean in for a kiss, hes to my right on the bed. I manoeuvre myself so im kinda kneeling on top of him as hes sitting on the bed like before. We make out some more, he kind aputs his hand on my face at one point and lowkey shoeves his thumb down me ear lol, and I cant quite remember but I think I get up, and I take my top and bra off. he gets on top, kinda one leg off the bed and me on my back and we carry on making out, hes grinding on me. He seems shaky, intense and desperate like he cant get enough of me and wants more. He massages my left boob a bit, and to ease the tension I comment that he would look good with a six pack as he takes his top off. And tbh he would. Hes not tones, had a lil belly on him and its kinda puffy in his nipple area, think tiny moobs. We make out a bit more, he tastes slightly minty and even though I did brush my teeth beforehand, nerves have mad emy mouth dry and im worried my breath smells. then he responds with ‘well you would look good with a six pack too’ and im like ‘would I now’. We continue to make out etc, I kinda grab at his trousers a bit before I pull away and say ‘get on your back’. He takes the hint and we both get up and take our trousers off. This is when I see his hard dick for the first time of the night. He pulls his trousers down first as per, then pulls these kinda baggy blueish old man boxers down, with his cock kinda peeping through the slit before being fully revealed. He bends to take his black socks off and I think oh yh cant forget them and take mine off too. We instantly go in for a kiss again, his sitting at the edge of the bed nearer the pillow this time, and I kiss a couple of times down his neck and body before reaching his cock. I see the underside, balls kinda drawn up and his cock up against his stomach. Again, its smaller than I remember, he has less of a snail trail than I remember and hes also got longer pubes. I take it in my mouth, with one hand on the shaft and one cupping his balls, and I swirl my tongue around before he puts his hand on my head and forces me down as per. I expect it now, but this time seemed particularly forceful and desperate to cum. I notice his balls are drawn up in my hand, telling me hes close and boy he is! He forces me down and holds me there as I gag a couple of times, before pushing me up and down on it then forcing it down my throat and holding me there as he cums in my mouth. At first his dick feels like its almost curving up and hitting my throat wrong, so I kneel taller and adjust so it can go more comfortably down my throat. I look up at one point through teary eyes as his cock is fully down my throat at one point but because of the angle its hard, but I do see him looking down at me. the blowjob literally lasted about 30 seconds until he came, but I didn’t feel it pulse this time so at first I wasn’t even sure if he did, but I could definitely taste it. But again I wasn’t sure if this was precum or not, but seeing his rapidly softening dick after I knew he had cum. I cant remember exactly but I think I come up and kiss him, and he manoeuvres me so im now sitting at the edge of the bed, kinda in the middle and hes kneeling at the side. He then begins to eat me out, and tbh it’s the best one hes done so far. I see his nose pressed into the ridge and his tongue swirling on my clit through its hood. His left index finger is as usual inside but idk if it’s the new angle this time but its really hitting my g spot well, and feels good. Im there tensing, trembling and moaning, some of it fake some of it not. I feel his hair and face throughout. His hair is straight and soft, with the front longer than usual. His right arm supports my left leg, his hand laying on the bed near my hips next to me. I try to cup his face a bit at one point but its kinda hard. At one point he comes off and carries on fingering me whilst he uses his thumb from his other hand to rub my clit. We kinda make eye contact and I carry on moaning and he laughs. I exclaim ‘why are you laughing?!’- he doesn’t answer and goes back to eating me out. This carries on some more until I relax a bit and he comes up. I see its kinda wet around his mouth from where hes been eating me out, and we kiss I think. At one point he asks for some water, and is like ‘can I use your tap’ and I say theres a bottle right there and hes like oh yeah and I hand it to him, and have some too after. I mention hes a bit sweaty and hes like yeah it’s a bit of a problem, and I go round the corner and give him my white towel with the lavender and my name on to dry off. As he walks I see his soft dick, its slightly chubbier than normal, maybe not totally soft idk, but still pretty small. More shit happens TO BE EXPANDED and we talk lying next to eachother on the bed naked, his hand kinda covers his cock most of the time. NOT IN ORDER but I ask how he lost his virginity, he says it was at v fest to a stranger and he was following his friend who is like 6’9, then managed to lose him. I think he then said he was with this other group of guys theyd just made friends with there who were like 21, and he was v drunk. This girl then gave him the eyes and he doesn’t know how he did it but he was just really forward and went and said hi and they started making out. He then asked if she wanted to go back to his tent and she said yes. He said she was a shit shag looking back, and wanted to treated like a princess and just layed there and didn’t do anything. Im like ‘what did ur friends say’ and he was like I was sharing a tent and his friend almost walked in and he was like ‘oscar!’. He said he got the nickname CSP (captain shag pants) which stuck for a bit but fizzled out because its too long to pronounce. I say how I (supposedly) lost mine at my friends house party to a guy I kinda knew, and when we emerged everyone was like ‘eyyy’, the boys patting the guy on the back and the girls gossiping etc. So now weve been talking for a while, at one point I kinda peck his shoulder and in response he curls his hands round my side and strokes it for a bit. now im getting impatient and I want to actually shag, so I start taking off my rings and hoops, lean over him to put them on the shelf and look up at him, he kinda stops his talking in his tracks and looks at me and is like ‘oh’ like he realises what I want. We start making out for a bit, and I wait a few mins before it tentatively reach down for his cock hoping its hard-luckily it is. I wank it lightly in my hands for a bit, and kinda rotate my hand so the fingers are on the underside so its better for him before getting on top. We kiss again whilst I straddle him and his cock presses into my vagina, going all the way in without a condom but neither of us mention that. Hes looking up at me as I move up and down and try to catch the rhythm, I kinda notice hes got a shit bod but I love him for it anyway. Im about to grab the shelf and he kinda looks at it as if he remembers it breaking before, so I grab the side instead to stabilise. He humps up and we catcha good rhythm for a tiny bit but we fall in and out. This riding happens for a few mins before he kinda grimaces and im like ;r u ok??’ and hes like ive got cramp. I slide off his cock and he gets up being all dramatic and shit, hes like ‘oh shit its so bad it feels liks im gonna pass out’ whilst im sitting on the side of the bed. I get up and ask if hes ok, and the cramp passes. We start making out again and I sit on the edge of the bed as we carry on making out, and he slips his cock into me. I moan a bit as he starts thrusting in and out, we make out some more then draw away. I have my hands on his back and hes v sweaty lol. We both are looking down at his cock sliding in and out of me, I notice my belly is kinda big and rolly and im not a fan, and kinda adjust so it looks a bit better. I see his balls kinda drawn up at the sides of his cock as hes sliding in and out, and his belly chub kinda protruding a lil bit, itds cute. My legs are kinda spread most of the time, but I occasionally wrap them round him. I hold onto his back the whole time, its slick with sweat. I see his long hair at the front bounce up and down as he thrusts in and out, panting. It feels v wet down there. After a little while he leans back and motions for me to turn over, im like ‘what doggy?’ hes like ‘yeah’. So I turn around on all fours, ass hanging off the side of the bed. he lines up and presses his cock into me, and begins thrusting in and out, his hands on my sides. The motion changes occasionally, he seemed to like it when he grabbed my hips and properly forced me in and out, so a lil bit rougher and in his control as he likes it. As I said im pretty wet at this point and the air being pushed in by his cock makes me queef a couple of times which is kinda embarrassing, but nothing is said. I look round a few times and kinda make eye contact with him but its difficult due to the angle. But I see him, hair wet with sweat, kinda straight faced thrusting in and out. At another point I also look down through my legs to see his balls bouncing and his cock sliding in and out. Also at one point he accidentally slips out, so I guide him back into me with my hand. His member feels really hard. Towards the end of the doggy bit, he reaches around with one arm and with his thumb pointing down, starts rubbing my clit with the pad of his thumb. I try and moan a bit more for positive feedback lol. He also puts the other hand flat against the small of my back at one point. Now my arms are getting pretty tired here from propping myself up, so I motion to turn back around. So we do missionary again for a bit and I notice hes getting more tired, panty and sweaty so Im like ‘you wanna stop and use the towel again lol’- hes kinda embarrassed and is like yeah, and asks if he could have some water, and is about to say if he could use my tap but trails off when I say theres a bottle right on my shelf and give it to him (the lipton ice tea one if u must know). Hes says thanks and drinks, and I have some too. We talk about how sweaty he is, im like ‘my fingers were slipping lol’ and I crack open the window more. I leave the curtains open and he says maybe close the curtains so I do. Im like ‘deary me, now this and cramp’ and hes like ‘ikr my bodys like shutting down on me’. I see his bum from the back, its kinda nice and manly, not too hairy. He walks around the corner and I follow, he has his now kinda limp? Cock out and I see him try to reach around with the towel to dry his back. When hes finished drying he comes back around the corner and is a bit ashamed, and says ‘sorry’ and im like don’t worry! Its all fine! Hes also like ‘was it alright for u?’ and being kinda insecure and im like hun, of course it was. We both go to sit on the bed. he kinda sits on the corner with his legs hanging over each side. I lie next to him, with my left leg kinda propped up on the bed and my other stretched out like henrys. I am laying back also. We then proceed to have a good ol chat again, at one point he kinda puts his hand on my hair and kinda strokes it which im v into, its cute. When he is first laying there I see his cock, its kind of pointing up so I see the head with the slit. The slit is glistening and wet with either precum or my cum idk. At this point I probably should’ve like finished him off by sucking his dick again because he cums really fast from that but for some reason I didn’t, it didn’t look fully hard to be fair, just kinda flipped upwards. It does end up fully softening as I see it later, it looks very short and retracted, not passing the balls as per when hes soft. I say to kinda comfort him from his sorry ‘huh not bad stamina’ which to be fair it wasn’t, but he kinda wavered his hand and was like ‘eh it was ok’. Im like ‘well I remember that time I gave you a blowjob and you came in like 2 mins’. He kinda laughs and is like oh yeah I remember that, it was so weird because I could see myself in the mirror, we kinda joked about it being a live porno, how he could just see his reflection as he was getting head and it was almost like giving himself a high five. I said it was weird because I felt it kinda pulse which id never felt before, then like a few seconds later I realised and was like ‘oh you cumming’. He said that whole hookup was a bit of a failure but you could see it as being pretty funny. He says he remembers walking back and thinking the whole scenario was just pretty funny tbh. He also said he thought he did a bad job eating me out because I got the vibrator out, he couldn’t get hard again etc, so hed just turned up and we hardly got to do anything. He did point out that it was me who hit him up so it wasn’t too bad. I was quick to clarify also with the vibrator that it was actually because I wanted to spice things up, not because I thought he was doing shit. The chat carries on TO BE FINISHED!!! We chat some more as he gets dressed and I put on my pyjamas, TO EXPAND!! And at the end hes like ‘sorry’, obviously thinking hes done a shit job and im like hun what are u sorry for?? Its fine!! Its kinda cute and endearing tbh. We talk about saw 3 and I say enjoy the film, hes like thanks, sleep well, and im like thank youuu. He also had a leather necklace with a lil whistle/flute thing as the pendant which he took off before we had sex. He tied it back on at the very end just as he was about to leave, and I pointed the whistle out and he said It was some referee whistle or something? He blew on it and it didn’t make a proper noise so he did it again to demonstrate. when he is just out the door he also says ‘thank you’, I laugh in response and a few seconds later he shuts the door. Now I think he was saying thank you for the sex etc but it may have been a response to me saying enjoy film? Still not totally sure on that one.  
Heres just a jumble of convos that went down during this meet up (bc hes a chatty bloke)- talked about how his mate sam almost died from taking drugs in Newcastle, said his heart rate went really low, the ambulance had to come and take him to hospital and henry decided to stay with him bc hes a close friend despite his other friends being like ‘r u sure’. Said as he was waiting he went outside for a smoke to calm the nerves and started talking to this homeless guy and asked why hes here, the homeless guy drew up his sleeve and there were loads of self harm cuts and henry was like ‘probs shouldn’t have asked’. Also said the doctor who treated sam was cool and younger so got it, joking about having a crazy night etc. he asked if henry had taken anything and he was still pinging, he said no but the doctor was like ‘well your eyes are the size of dinnerplates so..’ and henry was like o shit lol. Also said about how he had to pick up antibiotics for his leg, was prepared for the long haul so bought books, music portable charger etc, he asked one of the staff how long it will be and they were like 6 hrs, theres been a huge car crash outside of durham. Apparently he saw tons of blood, injured people being wheeled through etc and it was like a warzone, he said he had a lot of respect for doctors. I talked about being in the trauma ward for my arm complaining about not being treated when there was actually a patient having a heart attack in the bed next to me. Talked loads about his football tour, showed some videos at the end where someone jumped in this fountain or something, he was so enthusiastic lol. Said about the different rules, how some guy looks like a school shooter so they played numb by linkin park, how some other dude looks like a speccy nonce and how hes gonna make that name stick next year. Said how they sent 2 dudes to Krakow or something, about an hours train away, said it would’ve been even better if theyd sent them to the rugby boys on tour at the same time, that’s about 3hrs away. I asked if he suggested it and he said no. he said hes gonna do rugby next year and wants to try something uni wide, aka boxing. At the start of the night we talked about balls, he said next year is gonna be v ball heavy for him. I talked about the Cambridge ball, he seemed to remember it from my insta post. I also talked about vm ball where we didn’t make it to observatory hill and I ended up passing out on my friends floor. He said about the aidans one, said about his tiny room and how there were literally 10 people in there and so many lines of coke, bc he allowed is friend to store alcohol in his room and people just ended up gathering there. He talks towards the end too about his first room before he got kicked out and how there were shelves at the end of the bed, hed put his feet beneath a shelf but then when he woke up hed whack his feet on the shelf above. This came from the convo about height and staying round. Towards the end of the night he was like ‘sorry I know you said before that you like people staying the night’ and im like ‘yeah’ and again he just said how the beds just too small, and its sometimes awkward in the morning and he just doesn’t like it basically. He says ‘you 5’7?’ im like nah 5’6, how tall r u then? And hes all proud like ‘im 6’3’ and im all like oooh big man. I say that height is no excuse tho, bc I had a thing with this guy in first term who was 6’6 and hed always stay round. Henry is then like ‘I bet he was really skinny tho’ and im like he wasn’t actually, he was a built guy u know, played rugby n that. He asks if he had a big pipe and im like what?? And kinda hesitate before saying it was average. He then asks if hes from van mildert and im like yeah, 3rd yr. he also asks ‘well why isn’t he your boyfriend now then??’ and im like because I didn’t want him to be because he had dead chat. And hes like ‘what you guys didn’t talk’ and im like ehh yh basically. Towards the end also I say about how me and my friend have a £20 bet on who does what first, he loses his virginity or I get Eiffel towered. He kinda looks in shock and doesn’t say anything so im like ‘you know what that is right?’ and hes like yeah. I sense hes a bit like ‘wtf’ so I go on to say ‘never gonna happen, its more of an incentive for him to lose his virginity’. The tension fades and I go on to say that actually he tried to make a move on me, it was at the end of a bop and I invited him over to go and watch little Britain, I said how I genuinely wanted to just watch it drunk but he started making moves, like putting his arm around me and shit, and I demonstrate this on henry. Henrys like ‘ooh he thought u were chirpsing’ I then say Im thinking that I have to nip this in the bud so is say I only like him as a friend, then I started drunk crying bc I felt bad for leading him on and he started saying how great a friend I was etc. henry seemed a bit disgusted by that, like it was v wet. He also says ‘well you gotta shoot your shot’ as a response to the friendzoning. He then goes on to say about there was this girl in first term who was shagging this dude whos now her bf since like 4th week in but didn’t tell anyone for ages. But basically henry quite fancied her and at the bar she was sitting on his lap etc, he was like ooh this is going somewhere, he was chirpsing her in wiffwaff all night and buying her drinks and drunkenly called her special. Turns out she had that dude so nothing happened, but theyre friends now and always joke about her being ‘his special one’. I said about lowri and sam and how they literally shag all the time, like hell come to dinner late and be like ‘oh I was just sleeping’ when we all know he was with lowri. I also say how shes caught feelings tho, how I know it from the girls and hes like ‘haha dumb sket’ and im like nooo I feel sorry for her, sam just wants to shag and doesn’t want to bring her home to his parents. At the end I ask what film hes seeing with his mate and hes like saw 3, he says his friend is kinda of an insomniac and stays up rlly late until like 2 every night so hes watching it now. I ask ‘does he know you’re here?’ and he laughs and says yes, and when he told him he was appalled. I joke and say ‘so you literally told your mate that youre off for a quick shag then youll watch a film??’ and he laughs and says yeah. Also earlier on when were laying on the pillows side by side before we shag, we talk about the bracelets on his wrist, as I point the anchor one out and say my friend has one of them. He says he got it from when he went to Croatia with his mates and im like I went there with my friends, were going to Italy this year. He asks what because u got no uni friends to go with? As a joke and tbh im insecure about that so im like no!! im seeing some uni friends anyway, might visit my friend Vicky in norfolk and some others etc. he says how he actually lost the first bracelet and bought an exact replica of it whilst on holiday still. He says he collects them for each holiday, points out the leather twisted one from ‘zulu land’, and another leather one which he recently got on the football tour. Im like that’s a bit wet lol that u collect them and stuff and hes like yeah it is.  
Things to try in future updated??-  
\- Do anal, use vibrator as a warm up  
\- Go round his for once  
\- Get fucked sideways on the bed --DONE  
\- Give me a facial  
\- Rough sex, choking, slapping, biting neck etc  
\- Use vibrator whilst hes fucking, either on clit or in ass?  
\- Give him a bj before he eats me out --DONE  
\- Long shot but I kinda wanna stick my vibrator up his ass lol  
\- Need to sixty nine  
\- Try edging him?  
\- Try throatfucking/bj in a different position, him kneeling over me?  
\- Incorporate the mirror somehow??  
\- Take ket or coke together but hed have to provide them tbh  
\- Still need to get on the pill so I can get creampied  
\- Ask about what kinda stuff hes into sexually and also plan a response if he turns the question around- could say that I like it rough sometimes, kinda into butt stuff, fav position is on the side of the bed, always wanted to shag in the billy b  
\- Idk maybe give him a massage or some shit  
\- I do still want him to stay the night and spoon but tbh that’s a longggg shot  
\- I wanna ask how big his dick is  
\- Ask when hes free next in the chat after, arrange a date whilst hes there?  
\- I just kinda wanna play with his soft dick, maybe watch it get hard idk  
\- Kinda want him to film me giving a bj or something, I wanna see how I look from that angle u know?  
\- I need to massage/lick/suck his balls more and have more eye contact when giving a bj --DONE  
\- Make more eye contact in general eg when fucking and when hes eating me out  
\- I wanna like cup his face and say his name when hes eating my pussy  
\- I want him to be more verbal, maybe get him to tell me when hes gonna cum  
\- Maybe put some music on after or during?  
\- Oh I need to make sure I wear my cute lil bralette next time  
\- Point put his old man boxers lol, oh and I want to take his boxers of myself, need me a good ol cock reveal  
\- Like actually say ‘cum in my mouth’ when im about to give him a bj, then when he inevitably says yes, reply with ‘tell me when’  
\- Also tease him a bit more when giving a bj, like lick and massage the balls and dick more, kiss the head etc  
\- Ask his how big his dick is  
\- Ask him if hes had any repeat hook-ups other than me  
\- Ask him ‘how do you want me’ when were about to have sex  
\- Want to sit on his face  
BIG ONES- eye concact, massage balls, ‘tell me when’, cock reveal  
SUMMARY OF EACH TIME-  
1st time- Lloyds hookup. still the best imo, idk why he just seemed so caring and we clicked so well. The sex here was the worst of all the times tho to be fair. He ate my pussy SO badly, it was toothy and he sucked so hard he left a fucking hickey to the left of my clit lmao. He did go 2 rounds but he didn’t last long and was v apologetic about it. He was also self-conscious about being circumcised, saying ‘his dick doesn’t work’. I recall that he mentioned he was jewish because his mums jewish on the walk back, and how when he went to get blessed on holiday they were reluctant because he didn’t look jewish. On the walk back we also talked about how he came from Fulham ‘near Kensington’, about his sister and how his sisters friend wants to get with him, about how im a shit driver and he almost got done for drunk driving in south Africa. We exchange snapchats after having sex and he asks if im free next Thursday. He is kinda reluctant to leave but decides to go, and kisses me on the hand before he walks out. We talk quite a bit on snapchat after that, but it fades out before the next encounter.  
2nd time- Lloyds hookup just before the xmas hols. probably had the best sex here (update, the sex was best on the 6th time), despite it being in the pitch black. Did doggy first then that missionary where I did kegels and he came from it. He talked about south Africa a lot, and how he could just manipulate conversations with the guests there, hoe he was best at giving tours and how he had to smash up rocks/gravel to put on the roads. I also sucked his dick for the first time here, but it wasn’t very successful as I was inexperienced then and I kept gagging as he humped upwards into my mouth and had to stop, he said it was ok and that it is hard to do.  
3rd time- literally like 2 days back after the xmas hols. The one where I see him getting with another girl in front of me in klute on the Tuesday, then he messages to hook up when im at Lloyds on the Wednesday. We meet, I suck him off and tbh this is one of the most intimate moments weve had- we hold hands as I suck his cock, and he even moans a bit and whispers ‘wow’. he doesn’t throatfuck me. He doesn’t finish because at one point it feels like hes pushing me away? So I ask about getting a condom. He puts one on, it takes a while, but as soon as hes about to enter he goes soft. So we just lay back and chat for a long while, until like 5am, to this day I don’t know how time passed by so fast. We talk about schools, his dad being a lawyer, talked about kids and how mums should stay at home, he says his mum stopped working completely.  
4th time- about 2 weeks before the end of second term. We meet in klute, I see him leave and he messages about 30mins after. We meet up and do everything in the light for the first time. I see his cock properly for the first time, and I suck him off again, this time to completion-he cums on his belly and I lick up the remainder. He eats me out of course, like every time, we make eye contact briefly. I pretend to fully cum for the first time, and he knows because he upped the pace on the build up. In the break between rounds we cuddle for a bit and don’t talk much. We finish by me riding him, but the shelf falls down and the condom breaks, ending on a slightly bad note, which cuts the pillow talk short a bit. We still talk a bit about drugs and balls. We actually talk/joke slightly about sex for the first time, saying how we broke the shelf by just getting ‘so into it’.  
5th time- about a week or two into the third term. We’d seen eachother at the swan briefly a few days before, and I had seen him in town earlier that day. I was in the library, and booty called him. This was the first time I had sex with him dead sober, and we have lots more eye contact this time. The light was on for this encounter also. As always, he eats me out first, then fingers me whilst looking deep into my eyes- for once I didn’t ‘initiate’ this eye contact, and this is when I introduce the vibrator for the first time and get him to use it on me. I pretend to cum twice, then as he stands up to get a condom I kneel before him and give him a blowjob. He throatfucks me as per, and doesn’t last long. It’s the first time I swallow all of his cum, and again we make eye contact a couple of times throughout the blowjob, and he states ‘youre very good at that’ afterwards. This time, we talk a LOT more about sex after instead of it just being the elephant in the room, making jokes about it and talking about past experiences. He asks more questions about me this time, and reveals a lot more about himself- he is a lot more laddy and fuckboy-esque than I thought. We end on probably one of the best notes, and its clear we are getting more comfortable with eachother as fuck buddies.  
6th time- about a week before the year ends for me, but 2 days before he leaves durham for the summer. We’d been trying to meet up for the past few weeks, with failed booty calls from both ends. Im in the dinner hall when he messages asking when im leaving for summer. We chat for a few hours on snapchat before he asks the question to meet, and we meet around 10.30pm. we chat for quite a while before we start making out and I give him a blowjob, this all happens with the light on again. He doesn’t last long at all, it feels like 30seconds. He immediately goes to eat me out after, it’s the best pussy eating/fingering hes done so far, and he rubs his thumb on my clit also. After, we chat some more before we fuck unprotected. Im initially on top but he gets cramp, so we change to missionary on the side of the bed, then doggy, then missionary. He stops to dry off the sweat, and doesn’t cum. We talk more after, hug goodbye then he leaves. We talk the most on this encounter, and it’s the most comfortable we are both feeling. We talk about sex freely and the past session with no awkwardness. Again, we end as fuck buddies, on a casual and jokey note, just as the session started. 

Just lil quirks that I know and his friends wouldn’t-  
-his dick is circumcised and is like 5-5.5 inches, his balls are kinda saggy and you can clearly see both  
-hes into throatfucking and will push your head down every time  
-never done any butt stuff  
-he always sticks his index finger in when eating you out  
-dick game is unreliable, he can go multiple (claims 10 but ive seen 2 at most) rounds but sometimes its just not gonna happen, went soft before we even started once  
-he cums fast, especially when being given a blowjob  
-his cum isn’t too white or thick, more runny and not that much of it and that shit is BITTER  
-he doesn’t like missionary much, prefers me on top or doggy  
-he loves grabbing my hair  
-hes a sweaty boi


End file.
